


Blame It On Otis

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: In Public, M/M, Naughty Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Danny worked up in a very public place. Good thing he knows how to make things right in a less public, public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Otis

It’s right up there with cruel and unusual what Steve does to Danny after they spend an entire morning getting absolutely nowhere.

After their witness, who lives in the penthouse apartment at the Aloha-Kiani Towers turns out to have zero useful information, only two of the building’s four elevators are working which means that they stop at nearly every floor on their way back down to the lobby.

As more and more people get into the already crowded elevator, Danny backs up until he’s in the far right corner pressed against the wall. Instead of sliding into place next to him the way a normal partner would, Steve steps in front of him. As if that’s not enough he slouches down so his ass is directly in front of his partner’s crotch.

Then he gently presses back.

“Hey!” Danny hisses, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Taking the elevator to the lobby?”

After his flip answer, Steve does what he just did, again, only this time, more firmly.

Danny has to fake a coughing fit to disguise his gasp.

“You okay D?” The look Steve flashes at him seems genuinely concerned to everyone except Danny.

“No I’m not okay. Stop it!”

More than a few people turn to see what’s going on. An elegant silver haired woman frowns at Danny; two twenty something year-old girls give him a flirtatious grin. He looks straight ahead and tries to get away from the now constant pressure on his dick but there’s no where to go.

This? How did this get to be his life?.  
~~~_~~~~

When the elevator door opens and more people get on, Steve takes advantage of the commotion to do a little hip shimmy that grinds his butt back and forth against Danny’s raging hard on.

This time Danny can’t help groaning out loud.

“What was that Daniel?”

“You know what that was!”

“Was it your stomach? Are you hungry?” As he’s asking his innocuous questions, Steve angles his body so he can punctuate every other word with a subtle hip nudge.

That’s it.

Danny can’t take anymore.

“Would you get off me, you big oaf!” He doesn’t give a damn if everyone hears him.

This is war.

When Steve plays deaf, he tries to push him but a family of four, the youngest one toting an inflatable hippo is getting on and everyone steps back to make room for them.

McGarrett is like a damn brick wall in front of him.

“I said give me some room-” Danny hisses close up and into his ear, even so, several heads turn.

“I’d like to, but I can’t Danny. Look around you- the elevator is packed.”

Just like my shorts, thanks to you!

He jabs Steve sharply in the back,“Then quit doing that!”

“Ouch! Doing what?”

Now just about everyone is staring at them.

“My friend doesn’t know his own strength.” Steve jokes as he rubs his back.

Fortunately Danny doesn’t see all the frowns and curious stares he’s getting because he’s holding his arms crossed over his crotch and looking down.

Which means he does see the huge bulge in his kakhis.

His face burns red hot.

“Here we are Danny-this is us,” Steve smiles at him as he holds the door open.

Burning with embarrassment, he hobbles off the elevator. Now he’s got both hands crammed in his pockets trying to pull his slacks away from his body; it works, but, only to some extent.

“You okay, Danny? You’re walking funny.”

“You’re going to be walking funny too when I get finished with you.”

“Now there you go with more of that inappropriate sexual innuendo.”

“Talk about inappropriate!”

“What?”

“You just humped me in an elevator full of people!” Danny hisses.

Steve gives him an evil grin and keeps walking.

Danny swears everyone coming towards him is looking at his crotch. Did his zipper somehow come down? He steals a glance just to be sure.

Holy Fuck.

There ‘s a nickel sized wet spot on the front of his pants. “Steve-give me your shirt!”

“Why?”

“Just give it to me-now!“

Steve glances down and sees the cause for Danny’s panic, “Opps.” He tries not to laugh as he peels his shirt off. “Here you go-good thing I went for the layered look today, huh?”

“Shut up! ” With the shirt draped over his arm and his arm up against his stomach, Danny has his crotch pretty well covered, which, means the worst of the problem is taken care of. Walking is still not easy though and he slows down to do a little jiggle/shimmy to try and realign the chaos in his shorts, “I am so going to kill you,” he hisses as he tugs on his inseam.

Steve just smiles.

____~______

Danny’s never been so happy to get into the car-to hell with letting it cool off first. He drops down in the steamy front seat, grateful for a safe haven where he can get his cock under control and chew his cocky partner a new one.

So much for his plan.

Before he can launch into the diatribe he has planned, Steve reaches over and squeezes his leg then flashes the cutest puppy dog eyes and the most remorseful expression ever at Danny, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You bet you shouldn’t have, you moron. What in God’s name got into you?”

Steve gives a little, I’m ashamed of myself headshake when he answers, “I don’t know.” Then, after an appropriate period for reflection, “You did, I guess.”

“I did what?”

“You got into me. When you were talking to Morrison up there, I kind of just zoned out and started staring at you.”

“You what?” Danny still looks and sounds mad but is already starting to feel the tide turn.

“I couldn’t help it, that shirt really hugs your chest and those pants ...are they new?”

"No they are not new!”

“Well they look …different- I could see the outline of your junk perfectly and I started thinking about all the things we didn’t have time to do this morning and I don’t know, ” he shrugs and smiles, “I just got carried away.”

“They should fucking carry you away to the nut house for doing what you did.” The words might seem harsh but there’s barely even a hint of anger left in Danny’s voice.

“It was pretty impressive, though wouldn’t you say-how I got you hard in about twenty seconds-”

Danny slaps him on the side of the head, “We are not here to praise your skills, you sicko. You are apologizing to me, remember?”

“Okay fine, fine. I really am sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

Danny leans back and says nothing.

Let him sweat a little.

“Come on Danny, don’t be mad at me, what can I do?”

“Oh I don’t know; surprise me.” He’s honestly thinking along the lines of a nice hot lunch.

Suddenly the car veers.

“What are you doing?”

“Surprising you.”

“No funny business, Steven, I mean it.”

Steve nods, “No funny business-I promise.”

“Why do I so not believe you?”  
__________~___________

They go about five miles then take a sharp turn onto a one lane road- a sign they see after a few minutes says Keliha Nature Center-200 yards ahead. Steve obviously knows the place well because he slows down right before the entrance and zips through the empty parking lot like he owns the place. Suddenly he takes a dirt-packed road that winds behind the one story building.

“This place does not look like anything that is even going to come close to making up for your earlier behavior.”

“Quiet, Danny, you'll see.”

Once he’s back behind the building Steve pulls up under a huge Mango tree. Before he turns off the ignition he rolls down their windows and presses one of the controls on the side of Danny’s seat.

“What the-” As his seat goes back, Danny leans forward .

“Lay back, I’m just getting you comfortable.”

There’s a growl in Steve’s voice and a glint in his eye that Danny’s seen before. So has his dick, apparently because it gives an expectant little twitch. “I am comfortable! I mean I was. We’re out in broad daylight! You are not- we are not-” Before he can finish, Steve’s out of the car and coming around to his side.

When he pulls open the door he pushes Danny back against the seat, “Relax D; there’s no one’s around- this place has been closed for months.”

“Do not…do not!” Danny honestly tries to bat Steve’s hands away but the man is quite a bit bigger than he is and his hands-well to be honest they’re huge and when they’re gripping his wrists the way they are now, he’s pretty much helpless.

“Now I could cuff you since I know you’re really not all that good at the Jersey Slip, but I think you really want to just play nice.” After he undoes the seatbelt for him, Steve nonchalantly unzips Danny’s pants.

In broad daylight.

And Danny lets him.

Why?

Well there is the incredible body looming over him and those huge hands …and that voice.

“There that’s better. Now lift up your hips.”

And Danny does.

For all the same reasons.

Once Steve tugs his pants and boxers down around his ankles he straightens up, “There, much more comfortable-right?”

“Oh God I am such an idiot to let you do this.” The thing is, as Danny says it, he arches shamelessly up of the seat and his cock ruts in the air for attention.

“No you ‘re not,” Steve smiles. You’re such a lucky man who's about to get even luckier.”

______~______

“So I thought,” Steve begins as he slides back into his seat and closes the door, “you might like me to take care of this pesky little problem I seemed to have caused?” His eyes wonder to Danny’s cock and he lays his hand on his belly. “Would that be okay with you, D?” Pretending to wait for an answer, he absently runs his thumb back and forth across the soft skin where Danny’s tan ends and a golden brown V of hair begins.

The deliciously cool breeze blowing through the car is not the only reason Danny shivers. “God yes. Come on Steve, no more talking.”

“Isn’t that my line?” Steve chuckles, sliding his hand lower.

Danny’s not exactly capable of conversation. He looks down at Steve’s muscled forearm draped across his bare hip and watches his broad hand begin to gently massage his balls. “Ohhhhh… yessss.” It suddenly doesn’t matter where they are or where they’re supposed to be. As Steve’s hand takes its agonizingly sweet time to get to Danny's throbbing cock he closes his eyes and presses back against the seat with a groan that pretty much says, Anything you want. Just do it.  
______~_______

Logistics are not only a strong suit of Steve’s at work.

Realizing the angle of approach he needs, he tucks his right leg up under him and leans over the center console which puts him in perfect position to reach his target with not only both hands, but, with the other key elements he plans to use.

Like his mouth.

And his tongue.

But not yet.

Right now it’s all about what he can do with his hands and based on the sounds coming from Danny that’s considerable. “God, look at you,” he murmurs just a few minutes later. He’s honestly awed by how dusky and huge Danny’s cock is. The thick vein running down it already stands out like a taut cord. “Feel how hard you are,” he whispers as he runs his thumb back and forth over the vein.

Danny looks down at himself helplessly. One of Steve’s huge hands is wrapped around his cock; the other one is playing with his balls. The thrum running between them is making him clench and release his bottom continuously which, of course is only ratcheting up the amazing sensation. “Oh God ...that feels ...so good.”

“Yeah? So you like this?”

“Yeah babe ... ohhhh Goddddd ohh fuhhh!”

Danny's speech is suddenly unintelligible and Steve stops talking all-together and decides to treat the head of Danny’s dick like a lollypop, a big,sweet, sloppy-wet one.

“Ohhh Guuhhhhh!” Danny lifts up all the way off the seat with a gasp. Steve’s tongue is inhuman the way he can lick then probe then flick with it.

“You like that?” he grins up at Danny.

Danny can barely breathe much less answer.

Not that Steve needs an answer; he already has his mission plan.

“Ahhh….guhhhh!” The sensation as Steve slowly, deliberately takes his entire length in his throat is almost more than Danny can bear. When Steve’s head starts bobbing up and down and Danny feels the sides of his throat squeezing him, it practically sends him over the edge, “Gonna…come,” he gasps.

That stops Steve and makes him say something cruel, “Not yet.”

Not yet? Danny’s eyes fly open and he gives Steve a horrified look that’s totally genuine. Even when he moans pitifully, Steve’s mouth stays way too far away from where he desperately needs it .

“Don’t worry, Danny” Steve promises as he nudges his legs apart, “I’m going to take good care of you.”

_____~_____

Steven J. McGarret is a man of his words.

And then some.

What he does to Danny that afternoon in the shade of that huge Mango tree is more than take good care of him.

“So you want to come for me?” he asks Danny softly.

“Yes ...God yes! Please, you’re killing me.”

“Well we can’t have that now, can we?”

Even when he’s doing this to him-making him wait until he's out of his mind- Danny can barely believe how gorgeous Steve looks. He has to see more of him. “Take your shirt of ...please. I want to ..see your chest.”

“What is it with you and making me take off my shirt?” Steve huffs as he slips it off, “That better?”

“Yeah …” Danny wants his mouth on those nipples and his hands in those pants but he knows Steve won’t let him do either. It’s been hard for him to learn how to lay back and let himself be pleasured but Steve’s been a insistent teacher and he's slowly catching on.

Steve studies Danny's swollen cock almost pensively.

It’s all Danny can do to lay there and not beg. As he waits his cock bobs and jerks up off his stomach. He practically whimpers.

“Okay, babe, I know what you need,” Steve says it seriously like a physician deciding on a treatment. He keeps his eyes locked on Danny as he puts two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them. He does it sensuously and slowly until Danny is moaning in anticipation.

“That’s right,these are for you-now open up for me.”

Suddenly his hand is between Danny’s legs and his fingers are teasing over his rosebud.

“There you go …that’s what you want isn’t it?”

Oh God yes. The sensation of Steve’s fingers sliding up into him has Danny gasping and squirming and opening his legs as wide as he can so that Steve can go as deep as he wants him to. As he needs him to.

While he slowly finger fucks him, Steve takes hold of Danny’s cock. “Look at you, D. Look how big you are.”

“Please….jus’lemme come.”

“I will babe, soon.”

“No! Now …please.”

“You heard me.”

It’s not on purpose, honestly, but the low husky way Steve speaks as he begins to gently pump Danny’s cock almost makes Danny come then and there. He thrusts up into Steve’s hand at the start of each stroke and holds himself rigid as Steve palms the head of his cock then slides his hand back down to the base. Because he knows Danny so perfectly, Steve strokes the sweet spot high up inside him just as he palms his cock, each time getting a more urgent gasp from him. He watches his lover intently until he sees his balls draw up tight against the base of his cock and feels his bowels start to spasm around his fingers.

“Oh…Ohhhhhh noooo…” Danny's breathing becomes more ragged, his eyes turn apprehensive.

“It’s okay-just let yourself go-I got you.” Steve offers a steady murmur of reassurance as he takes Danny closer and closer.

And then, because he has no choice Danny suddenly surrenders with a wild bellow that sends every bird in the tree over them flying off with loud screeches. His bellow is followed by throaty gasps each time a contraction sends another spurt of semen out over his belly. What he’s feeling is so intense and so good that he's incredulous all over again each time another wave of it pulses through him.

“That’s it D- that’s it.” Steve is breathless and soaked in sweat just like Danny. The bulge behind his zipper is almost about to take care of itself.

Almost.

When Danny finally settles back against the seat, Steve gently slides his hands away. “You good?” he whispers as they stare at each other.

“Yeah …so good. Now you,” Danny pants. “Come for …me.”

“Okay.”

Steve unzips his pants and frees himself with no small amount of effort. Danny’s pupils widen the way they always do when he first sees his long, dusky cock and perfectly symmetrical balls tight up against his body. It takes Steve only a few firm strokes before he groans and squeezes his eyes shut and starts to shoot his seed on top of Danny’s. His climax is intense but much shorter. With a gasp and shudder he pumps out one last strand then slumps back in his seat.

They both are exhausted.

And utterly sated.

Steve’s phone is what wakes them up.

It’s Chin wondering what happened to them. The minute he hears the grogginess in Steve’s voice he knows but he lets him finish his story. “Elevator trouble, heh?”

“Yeah, we were stuck in the thing for hours.”

“Too bad brah-you just getting out of there, now?”

“Yeah-we’ll probably head home, it’s so late.”

“Good call-you guys must be beat.”

“Yeah, we are. We’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Sure thing.”

Before Chin snaps his phone closed, Kono asks, “Afternoon delight?”  


“Sounds that way.”

“Boys.” Kono rolls her eyes then breaks into a huge smile.

“What you gonna do?” Chin grins back, shaking his head

.

End Note: Otis is a major manufacturer of elevators-in the US (and elsewhere too maybe?) for anyone who might be wondering about the title.  



End file.
